First Kiss Stories
by Grantaire9
Summary: kurt cuenta la historia de su primer beso, el unico problema es que Puck tambien la quiere contar.


FIRST KISS STORIES TRADUCCION

Disclaimer: 1.) glee no es mío es de fox, ni tampoco Kurt ni Puck _ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro_

2.) El fic tampoco es mío es una traducción autorizada de su autora shedreamsinslash.

Notas de la autora: realmente me gustan las historias purt (puck/kurt)

Notas de la traductora: mi primera traducción J ¡espero que les guste!

El fic lo pueden encontrar aquí first kiss stories

Nuevas direcciones estaba reunido como siempre el jueves a las 3.30 PM en el salón de música, pero por primera vez el club no estaba reunido alrededor de Rachel Berry ni estaba en el centro el señor schuester. Hoy, sentados en el piano estaban Puck y Kurt.

Kurt estaba sentado cuidadosamente, usaba un abrigo negro con botones, una bufanda escocesa ingeniosamente combinada y una gorra de conductor ladeada a un lado.

Noah puckerman estaba reclinado contra el piano, el usaba pantalones de leñador cómodos, una camisa prácticamente destruida en la parte del pecho y la chaqueta del equipo de football formando un completo contraste con el chico a su lado.

"Bien", dijo el señor schuester entrando en el salón "Vamos a comenzar con un anuncio de puck y Kurt…luego vamos a trabajar en la rutina. Tómense su tiempo chicos."

El señor schuester se sentó entre de sus estudiantes en un pequeño circulo que habían hecho alrededor del piano.

"Es posible que hallan escuchado un rumor en el que puck y yo estamos involucrados y hemos venido a aclararlo todo."

Puck bufo, recibiendo una severa mirada de Kurt, rápidamente cambio sus gestos al modo desinteresadamente malvado.

"Como sea, puck y yo estamos aquí para confirmar que estamos saliendo."

El salón estallo en un estruendo de susurros, solo pudieron oír a mercedes decir "Yo lo sabia antes que ustedes tontos."

"Damas y caballeros, hay mas." Dijo Kurt de alguna manera sobresaliendo entre las voces "Nosotros queremos decirles como llegamos a esto."

Puck rodó sus ojos, el habría dicho solo lo que quería decir y luego se hubiera sentado pero Kurt estaba ya con sus comportamientos dramáticos.

"Hace un mes estaba regresando a mi casa después del football, porque como saben mi padre me quito el carro cuando descubrió mi colección de tiaras en mi baúl de la esperanza."

"Si, te quitaron tu carro, terrible… Termina esto rápido." Dijo Puck

Kurt miro tan ferozmente a Puck que algunos miembros del club sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos.

"De cualquier modo, estaba listo para caminar a casa, cuando karofsky y sus secuaces me encontraron. Ese fue el primer ataque violento real que he visto."

"¿Lo reportaste?" – pregunto el señor schuester mirando preocupado a su estudiante.

"Mi padre tomo precauciones para eso, gracias por preocuparse, de todas maneras, fui rescatado después de solo tres golpes por nadie mas que Noah Puckerman. El tenía un camión y me llevo a casa. Pero en el camino me sentí muy emocional y comencé a llorar. Así que cuando llegamos a mi casa, el dio la vuelta al carro y me abrazo."

Kurt miro a Puck, quien sonreía dulcemente. Pero esta era una Mirada de ternura, no había rastro maldad ni de superioridad. A Kurt le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa.

"Yo estaba increíblemente emocionado por el abrazo. Así que lo besé y en vez de empujarme lejos el respondió el beso, estamos juntos desde entonces."

Kurt sonrío habiendo finalizado su historia. Puck lo estaba mirando como si estuviera loco.

"Eso fue… supongo que probablemente no lo recuerdes." Susurro Puck.

"¿no recordar que?" Kurt estaba sonriendo de una manera, que el club podría decir que estaba tratando de cubrir su desconformo ante lo que Puck había dicho y estaba fallando miserablemente.

"La primera vez que te bese." Dijo Puck mirándolo. "Supongo que estabas muy ebrio."

"Chicos, no quiero oír acerca de menores bebiendo. Eso es realmente destructivo, y no quiero que nada les pase a ustedes." Dijo el señor schuester mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿olvido algo en su oficina señor schuester? Podría correr y traerlo mientras ellos cuentan la historia" dijo Rachel.

Rachel quería oír una historia de amor gay. Entonces de Nuevo la mayoría de los miembros del club estaban en estado de shock y la historia de Kurt aun no había quitado la incredulidad ante su relación con Puck.

"Uh… supongo. Pero cuando regrese, vamos a practicar como nunca habíamos practicado antes." Dijo el señor schuester. "Diez minutos."

El señor schuester salio de la habitación bajo la Mirada de los miembros del club, tan pronto como cerró la puerta, todos miraron expectantes a Puck.

"Esta bien, bueno esa vez…"

_A las nueve de la noche la fiesta ya estaba prendida y escandalosa, todos los jugadores de football estaban celebrando su primera victoria gracias a Kurt Hummel. _

_Kurt Hummel quien estaba completamente fuera de lugar, estaba bebiendo su quinto vaso de vino frío y cantando para el mismo en una oscura esquina. Asi fue como Puck lo encontro. _

_Por esto caminó más rápido hacia donde estaba Kurt. Solo felicitaría al pequeño pateador, y luego encontraría una sexy chica con la cual salir._

"_Hummel," llamo Puck. _

_El chico volteo la cabeza salvajemente hacia todos lados buscando el origen de la voz. _

"_Estoy aquí," había dicho Puck, recargado contra la pared en frente del chico. _

"_Hola Puck. Te ves mas sexy cuando te veo doble," dijo Kurt con una risilla tonta. _

"_Aquí solo hay un yo," corrigió Puck. "Pero un solo yo es suficientemente sexy." _

_Puck de detuvo, ¿había usado una frase de conquista con ¡KURT!?_

"_Muy sexy" murmuro Kurt pasando sus manos por el pecho de Puck. _

"_¿Que estas haciendo hay?" preguntó Puck mirando abajo la mano. _

"Estoy pensando en besarte_," Kurt río tontamente mientras hacia un camino con un dedo en pecho del otro jugador. Puck había atrapado su mano pero no la había movido. _

"¿serias capaz de hacer lo que quieres hacer?_" lo desafío Puck. _

"Claro_" Kurt comenzó a recostarse un poco en Puck._

_Puck se salto el siguiente paso y beso a Kurt. Primero junto gentilmente sus labios, presionando un poco una mano en las caderas del otro chico. Kurt estaba más que impaciente y abrió su boca a Puck. Quien tomo la invitación y deslizo su lengua dentro. _

_All the Single Ladies, All the Single Ladies _

_Kurt se corrió hacia atrás y comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos. _

"_No puedo encontrar mi teléfono," se rió tontamente de nuevo. Puck introdujo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Kurt. _

"G_racias pastelito corpulento," Kurt rió de su propio chiste mientras abría el teléfono. "¿Hola?"_

_Puck encontró la oportunidad de molestar a Kurt y mordió su cuello mientras el soprano trataba de esconder las acciones ilícitas separándose de Puck. _

"_Hola…mmmm… Mercedes," dijo Kurt intentando mantener a Puck lejos. Quien comenzó un camino desde los labios de Kurt para terminar mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. "Estoy en una fi-fies-fiesta…. Con alguien…. ¿puedes venir? … no me siento muy bien…" _

_Kurt boto su celular en la mano de Puck y procedió a vomitar en una planta. _

Todo el club glee tenía la boca abierta pero curiosamente de ella no salía ningún sonido.

"¿eso es lo que estaba pasando cuando te llame? ¿Por qué no me contaste? Demando Mercedes.

"Pensé que algo estaba mal cuando salimos ese fin de semana." Dijo Artie. "pero esto es demasiado extraño hasta para ustedes."

"¿que paso ese fin de semana?" pregunto Tina.

"Eso fue en las seccionales después de la fiesta. Estaba regresando a mi cuarto en el hotel, cuando escuche un ruido dentro del cuarto. Supuse que Kurt estaba dentro, así que abrí la puerta, entre y los vi…"

"Debieron haber visto su rostro," se burlo Puck.

"Podrías haber tocado," sugirió Kurt mientras miraba sus uñas.

"¿por eso nos están contando? ¿Por qué Artie los atrapo…haciéndolo?" pregunto Finn.

"Si haciéndolo significa que estábamos teniendo sexo… en mi cama… entonces si. Esa fue la principal razón de este encuentro." Declaro Kurt.

Kurt estaba tan sonrojado que Puck se estiro y tomo su mano. "Siento que te hallas enterado de ese beso así, pero es porque no resistí cuando comenzaste a besarme aquella vez, el tuyo es el mejor primer beso de la historia de todas maneras."

"Pero ese no fue nuestro primer beso real, fue una mentira." Dijo suavemente Kurt.

"Los dos están mal." Dijo Mercedes caminando hacia el frente. "Ustedes no recuerdan esta historia porque estábamos pequeños. Pero paso mas o menos así."

"Yo era una pequeña niña de siete años cuando aprendí lo que era la homosexualidad. Gracias a este chico," Mercedes señalo a Kurt "Y al chico de allí."

Puck miro el dedo de Mercedes como si nunca hubiera visto un objeto así antes.

"Yo no soy gay, soy bisexual." Explico Puck alejando el dedo de la chica.

"Yo no dije que tu fueras gay. Estaba tratando de comenzar la explicación." Dijo Mercedes con un gesto dramático "Tenia siete años, mi mama me había llevado al jardín y estaba meciéndome en los columpios frente a la caja de arena."

"¿Debajo del gran árbol de roble?" pregunto Kurt.

"Si y cuando me estaba balanceando vi dos chicos. Uno en la caja de arena y el otro sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado. Los vi hablar y uno de ellos dibujaba algo en la arena."

"¿que dibujaba?" pregunto Artie.

"Bueno, no se porque yo estaba meciéndome, pero escuche una voz llamar y el chico de cabello oscuro se inclino y beso al otro chico en los labios."

"¿los chicos eran Puck y Kurt?" pregunto Finn.

"¿porque no recuerdo esto?" hablo Kurt.

"Bueno, camine cerca a ti y en la arena vi un Corazón con las iniciales N.P y K.H, te pregunte si tu eras N.P o K.H y tu dijiste, 'Kurt Hummel.' Esa fue la primera vez que nos conocimos. Te pegunte si querías jugar conmigo y tú me dijiste 'solo no me ensucies.' Reí y jugamos por un rato, luego tu papa te llamo y te fuiste con el."

"se porque no lo recuerdo," dijo bajito Kurt.

"tenias siete años cuando tu mama murió. No te volví a ver por meses. Pero cuando nos encontramos otra vez, digo, ¿no somos los mejores de los amigos?" Mercedes le dio a Kurt un abrazo gigante.

"¿que paso con migo?" pregunto francamente Puck.

"la siguiente vez que te vi eras un peleón. Si no hubiera visto esas iniciales, nunca hubiera recordado que eras tú. Así que solo guarde el secreto hasta ahora." Termino Mercedes.

"es como… el destino," Kurt suspiro soñadoramente.

"se ve como…," murmuro Puck. "¿podemos movernos ahora?"

"¿chicos ya terminaron con su historia?" pregunto el señor schuester asomándose en la puerta.

"creo que cubrimos lo básico." Anuncio Kurt

"esta bien comencemos con 'Don't Stop Believing,'" dijo el señor schuester dando un aplauso.

**Epilogue**

"no se como sentirme con esto," dijo Kurt con sus manos extendidas hacia atrás.

Hace pocos minutos Puck había llegado a recoger a Kurt para una cita, apenas este salio le vendo los ojos, lo entro en el auto y manejo hacia algún lugar en Lima.

"solo un pequeño paso," Puck susurro en su oído. El estaba detrás con sus manos en la cadera del otro. Caminaba despacio guiando al más chico a un lugar que el quería que viera.

"¿estas listo?" pregunto Puck, enviando un escalofrío a la espina del ojiverde.

"Si." Kurt tomo aire.

Puck removió la venda, revelando un gigante árbol de roble al lado de una caja de arena que estaba enfrente de unos columpios. Kurt jadeo cuando vio en la caja de arena un Corazón con las iniciales K.H y N.P.

"¡eres muy dulce!" Grito Kurt abrazando a su novio.

"hay algo mejor," dijo Puck mientras lo llevaba hacia el árbol. Kurt vio sus iniciales esculpidas también en el gran roble. "quería algo que durara mas que un dibujo en la arena."

Kurt beso suavemente a Puck. Este último volvió a coger a Kurt de la mano y lo llevo detrás del árbol donde estaba una canasta de picnic. Extendió una manta frente a Kurt y se recostaron mirando las estrellas entre las ramas del árbol.

"¡mira una estrella fugaz!" señalo Kurt. "pide un deseo."

Puck cerró sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, solo sonrío.

"ya tengo todo lo que quiero."

THE END


End file.
